EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Xia VS Lunari
'' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!'' XIA VS LUNARI! BEGIN! Lunari's First Turn "So it's me versus the mage from 9 siblings". "I hope your parents are proud, because they were definetely busy"! "As for you though, wha have you done that's impressive"? "You can use magic"? "Well so can my friends named Arion and Celeste". "I'll tell you now Xia, in a normal battle, you may win". "But in a rap battle, it'll be over before it even begins". Xia's First Turn "Are you done spitting phrases yet"? "I hope you're insured, because after I'm done with you, you'll need a vet". "I can rap twice as fast as you". "And I'll make you so sad, that you'll turn more blue". "And as for your mockery of my powers, I could rip Mobius apart on my own". "And if you get smart again, I'll cap your ass like I'm Al Capone". Lunari's Second Turn "Mobster jokes"? "Are you really gonna go that far"? "I guess I have to be the bouncer and throw your drunk ass out of the bar". "I have spirit form, you can't hope to even hurt me". "And if we fought again, I'd kick your ass in an OMB". "There I said it, so go ahead and get mad". "At least when I was little, I actually had a dad"! (Their dad wasn't around too much after Kara was born) Xia's Second Turn "You've done it now". "I'll just compare you to the tide, because you both fall down". "I have magic that could overpower your sensei". "And I have more transformations than a hero in an anime". "I could easily go back in time and destroy that car, thus stopping HD before it even began". (In other words, stop Lunari from falling out of the tree in HD1) "And that crash tells you how a fight against me will end". Lunari's Third Turn "Really"? "You think your idle threats will work on me"? "If you did that, the explosion would've still knocked me out of the tree". "Plus with like 4 warriors nearby, we would've easily kicked your ass". "Even with you rmagic, it would've ended when you died". "So you're not as smart as you thought you were". "And your defeat is what always will happen when you step on our turf"! Xia's Third Turn "Oh please, you're not intimidating". "So don't act like you are". "Knowing how you act, you're probably scared of tar". "I know how you spirits are weak to magic too". "I could very easily just use telekinesis and shock you". "I'll kick your ass off of your fake level and watch you as you hang". "And then I'll turn you to dust without even 1 Big Bang". "So enough of your shit Lunari, it's over". "Or else I'll burn your ass like toast". "Because I'm the mistress of this world". "And that's no boast". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights